The Heirs of Chaos
by TopDog1234
Summary: Chaos fades and needs his children (the primordials) to step up and rule the universe. So they have 5 children to take care of smaller matters in their domains. Percy being the leader. (Follows pretty close to books, Perzoe)
1. Chapter 1

I'm using Rick Riordan fandom for the PrimordialsThrone room in the Void

Chaos was evident all around the room. Why? Well it's because Chaos wasn't there. Ironic isn't it, that with Chaos fading chaos would be spread throughout the universe.

In a flash Chaos appeared in the room, but it was not the Chaos everyone present knew. This one had his age evident on his face. **"Quite!** This may be my last time talking to you all so listen up. As you know I'm fading, but not because of loss of power." As if to prove his point a gust of wind came through the room carrying small stars with it.

"It's because Order had decided it's time for me to join him in the realm of the faded, having served my purpose in life." Several cries of outrage were heard throughout the room before the sound of an exploding star was heard from Chaos clapping his hands.

"Gaea and Ouranos, you two will conceive a child which I will implement with a little of my power. It will be born in 1 month's time, around the time of my fading. Same thing with Akhlys, of Poison and Despair, and Ourae, of the mountains. You four will have the two females." At their nods of understanding he continued.

"Aether of the air, and Hemera of the Day; Nyx of night, and Erebus of Darkness, you four will bear the two males." They nodded and prepared to flash away before Chaos held up his hand.

"They must have a leader. For as of this moment forward you all will be the rulers of the universe, and they will control the matters you sense within your domains. Pontus, of the sea, Tarturas, of the Pit. You two, along with me, will implement a portion of our power into a feeding pod, where he will grow and develop. Upon the birth of the last child, I will spread evenly among them the last of my power, strengthening the powers they already had." Everyone looked at each other in a somber mood.

To most it would be a joy to step up and become the rulers of the universe, but they feared power corruption would take hold of them, and they had no idea how right they were.

\- 1-month line break-

"Perseus, the firstborn and leader, shall go and live with Sally Jackson until he is of age. Thalia and Jason, from Ouranos and Aether **(I'm only naming the fathers)** will go live with Beryl Grace until they are of age. Nico and Bianca, from Erebus and Ourae, will live with Maria de Angelo until they are of age." All the parents looked at their children in despair, which Chaos clearly noticed.

 **(At the bottom I'll explain who's parents are who's and why.)**

"Do not worry, my children. They will all live in New York within close proximity of the camp. I give you all permission to make sure they go to the same school and live close together, but they should naturally be drawn to each other because of ancient instincts." This hardly brightened their mood, but it did provide some comfort with the saddened parents.

 **A/N: This is just a filler to see if you guys will like it.**

 **Percy Jackson: Technical son of Tarturas, Pontus, and Chaos. Oldest/Leader**

 **Son of Pontus because of his connection to the sea in canon, and Tarturas because I thought he was OP so I should involve him, and Chaos because he's the leader, and Chaos was the leader**

 **Thalia Grace: Daughter of Gaea and Ouranus. Same age as Jason down to the second**

 **Daughter of Gaea because she's the husband of Ouranus. Ouranus because she never really like flying so I gave her Ouranus, who can control lightning.**

 **Jason Grace: Son of Aether and Hemera. Same age as Thalia down to the second**

 **Son of Aether because he seemed to fly a lot more than he used lightning powers, and Hemera because she's Aether's husband.**

 **Nico de Angelo: Son of Erebus and Nyx. Same age as Bianca down to the second**

 **Son of Erebus and Nyx because he was known for controlling shadow, and they control the darkness.**

 **Bianca de Angelo: Daughter of Ourae and Ananke. Same age as Nico down to the second**

 **Daughter of Ourae, because I always assumed she would have more control over the mineral side of Hades domain like Hazel, and Akhlys for absolutely no reason at all.**

 **This will follow pretty closely with the canon version.**


	2. Chapter 2

I promised myself I would start writing on either my first or fifth review, depending on how popular it was, so here I go.

Three women stood in front of five children. The girl in the middle, Sally, had water swirling around her and striking out at her enemies in little sharp points. Beryl and Maria flanked her and were using their respective powers for mostly the same purpose.

Sally slammed her fist into the ground, causing an earthquake that knocked all the monsters back, and no doubt alerted the campers to their predicament. "Beryl, Maria, take the kids and get them into camp, I'll hold them off." Maria looked like she wanted to argue, but Beryl grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the babies.

As soon as they reached the hills they set the crying babies onto the ground, gave them one last sorrowful glance, and turned back into the fight.

It was a short lived fight though, as they were soon corned at the very entrance of the camp, campers finally starting to make their way up the hill. They knew that there was no chance, yet they still stood to defend camp, but as the monsters approached something unexplainable happened.

The ground shook and water flooded in around them, but at the same time lightning flashed down and the shadows surrounded them. Soon it all faded away and in its place was a giant tree and a new border around the camp.

(I know that was rushed, but I wanted to get into the story)

Percy shot out of bed with sweat pouring off of him. He looked down at his clothes and let out a quiet groan when he saw it soaked with sweat. That same dream played in his head more and more often and had started to become normal to him.

That didn't change the fact that it still freaked him out. It _was_ his mother and his friend's mother's being turned into a tree, something no one wants to constantly relive. "Is anyone up yet?" Percy looked across at his friends and sighed in annoyance.

Jason's blonde hair was short cut, so he didn't have bed head, but he slept with his eyes opened making it easy to see his sky blue eyes. In short he looked like a bigger built son of Apollo.

Thalia slept in the bunk above him. Her mud hair was more of a punk look anyway, so it was hard to tell if it was even messy. She didn't sleep with her eyes open, and that shielded her electric blue eyes from everyone's view.

Nico slept on the top of the bunk across from Thalia and Jason with Bianca on the bottom. Nico and Bianca both had matching black hair, but their eye colors were completely different. While Nico's were a dark brown, almost black; Bianca's were a greenish color that reminded Percy of the glow that came out of the Oracles mouth. A spectacle he had observed less than a month ago when Luke went on his quest to steal an apple of immortality.

Percy's eyebrows knitted together at the thought of the strange son of Hermes. It was somewhat odd he hadn't returned yet, but that's not what bothered Percy. Luke held a hate in him so strong Percy had almost gasped in shock when he first encountered him. It was almost… unnatural.

Shaking off those thoughts Percy slowly rose out of his bed, careful not to make any noise on the squeaky bunks. He then slipped on some clothes appropriate for the cold weather before making his way to the arena.

Upon stepping outside Percy immediately regretted his decision of leaving the warm cabin. He had on his usual outfit. A pair of cargo pants that looked like the kind worn in the military. He had on black combat boots that he tucked into his pants into. For a shirt he simply wore a tight t-shirt with a hoodie overtop.

He reached the arena and felt around the weapons; still looking for one that suited him.

Thalia had a canister of mace that turned into a spear, and a silver bracelet that turned into a shield. Both of which were supposed to be a gift from Zeus to his next child, but when onto Thalia instead. Jason had a little gold coin that when flipped either turned into a sleek blue bow, or a golden spatha, something unfamiliar with the Greek fighting style, but perfect for Jason's unorthodox method of fighting.

Nico and Bianca both picked out a Stygian Iron weapon, and a bow to go with it. Nico's a scythe, and Bianca's a normal sword.

Percy, on the other hand, had not been able to find anything remotely suited to his needs. Many had told him that his fighting style was even more unique than Jason. It was nearly impossible to predict Percy's movements, and he thought it had something to do with the fact that even he didn't know what move he was going to do until a split second before he did it.

All the swords he had tried felt to unbalanced in his hands. Some were to heavy to make his fast erratic movements, and others were to light for his quick blows to be lethal. Others felt off balanced and he would often end up dropping the blade mid wing at a sudden shift of weight.

Chiron had said that he thought he had the perfect blade for him, but there was a problem. The person that had given it to him gave strict instructions to give it to the next _girl_ that had a connection to the sea. Although Percy did have a strong connection to the sea, he defiantly did not fit the part of a girl, more the person every girl wished they could be with.

He had black hair the color of the night with silver tips at the end of each lock of hair. He had tan skin as if he had spent the perfect amount of time in the sun, as if Athena herself had done the math of how long to tan each spot. That went along with his athletic body. It wasn't bulky like the Vulcan kids, but he was far from scrawny. You couldn't let that fool you, as he was only rivaled in strength and speed by Jason and Hermes kids. His eyes were the seller though. The pupil was a dark red that looked blackish, but when he used his powers fromcTarturas it glowed a fircce red. The iris was a vibrant green that looked like the deep part of a calm ocean was encaged in his eye.

In short, he was _hot_.

He picked up a random sword and started hacking away at straw dummies, switching blades every half-hour or so. Finally the sun was starting to come up and Percy knew the other campers would be getting up soon for breakfast. But as he made his way back to the cabin to change and maybe shower, a few weird things happened.

Angry thunder rumbled overhead, and an unfamiliar hunting horn sounded right after a yelp of pain shot through the air from over near the entrance of camp.

Percy didn't hesitate to sprint up towards the hill where the horn sounded, completely expecting a fight. You can imagine his surprise when he was met by a group of girls in silver carrying an unconscious Luke.

"I'm not sure who you are, but you would do well to drop Luke." Percy's voice was a deep snarl, but while it was obvious he wasn't a great friend with Luke that just made the girls in silver wonder what would happen if they had one of his friends. Even so, the younger girls holding Luke immediately dropped him.

The girl in the front stepped forward, and Percy's breath was sucked from his body. She had a regal look on her face, one of power and authority. Her skin was a tan a little darer than his own, and her legs seemed to go on for miles in her silver yoga pants that stopped a couple inches above her ankle. That went perfect with her silver parka and tiara in her long braided hair… _"She's beautiful."_

"Thee would be wise to not command my troops." Percy stared defiantly at her, but wisely choose to stay quiet. That it, until her words sunk in.

Percy was soon laughing uncontrollably. "Did you just say 'thee'?" The girl's cheeks flushed a bright red before she shook her head as if to clear thoughts, and glared at him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Percy still thought it was funny, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it, and decided to not pursue the subject.

"No, it just caught me off guard that someone still speaks like that." The girl studied him with a critical eye, perhaps to try to detect any sort of lie, before sticking out her hand to him to shake. "Zoë… Zoë Nightshade."

Percy grabbed her hand with a smile on his face. "What a pretty name, milady." As he tried leaning forward to kiss Zoë's hand, her foot shot out and connected with his genital area.

He dropped to the ground and clutched his nuts, gasping for breath. "Percy! Are you okay?!" Percy rolled on his side to get a view of who was running up to him from the hill and let out a sigh of relief when he saw all the campers running up the hill-hopefully with some ambrosia and nectar.

"Sure Bianca, just try not to be to polite to Mrs. Nightshade here. She may kick whatever the lady equivalent of balls are." Zoë smiled cruelly at him before turning her head of indignantly.

"Lady's have nothing to fear around me, but you flirtatious boys would be wise to steer clear of the hunters of Artemis!" Percy recognized the name and immediately scampered over to the safety of the other campers. He was only 13, and would like to be able to enjoy the more… pleasurable things that came as he got older.

"Sorry if Percy showed any disrespect Zoë. Is it not common for a teenage boy to flirt with a girl of your beauty and stature?" Chiron's smirking face moved through the crowd until he stood face to face with Zoë.

A smile broke out across her face and she embraced Chiron in a hug. "Tis good to see you old friend. It's been a while since I've seen y-yoouu-you." Chiron's smile broadened and he clapped her on the back. "You've been working on your modern English I see."

A small smile dawned on her face and she shot Percy a quick look. "Just recently actually." Chiron noticed her frown, as did others, but no one except Percy saw her quick glance. It made him vow to find some private time to apologize to her at any costs.

"What brings you and the hunters to camp, and where's Artemis?" Zoë's face darkened and she ushered her and the other hunters forward towards camp. "Let's get settled first, shall we?"

-Line Break-

After the hunters got settled, and Luke was awake everyone went into the amphitheater to eat breakfast and hear the hunters' story.

As the children of Primordials Percy and his friends all sat together at one table with Chiron and Dionysus, just as they all slept in the same cabin. The hunters immediately knew that those were the five children Artemis had talked about, and Zoë felt somewhat scared that she had just angered the creator of the universe by kicking his child in the balls.

"Zoë, if you would come up her and explain what happened." She slowly made her way onto the stage, and Percy's breath once again hitched in his throat as he wondered how someone could look so beautiful. "Lady Artemis was captured a few nights ago."

Chaos erupted in the camp. There had been rumors of some sort of war coming, but nobody excepted something powerful enough to capture a god being involved. "Silence! Let her finish." The camp quieted immediately at the sound of Perseus voice. As all eyes returned to Zoë she gave Percy a grateful look before continuing.

"Lord Apollo has already given me a quest to save her, and we will leave by nightfall tonight." Chiron seemed worried about the quest leaving so soon, but nodded his consent before asking a question. "Would you mind sharing the quest?" Zoë looked a little shaken but nodded anyways.

 _Six shall go West to the god who has turned_

 _Free the goddess and see what's stolen safely returned_

 _Hunters and campers combined prevail_

 _In the end you will try to save what matters most and fail_

Zoë looked as if what she was about to say next pained her. "It's a double quest. Percy and I are the leaders, hence the six instead of three members." Murmurs started spreading throughout the camp. Percy watched as everyone started debating what was stolen, but all that came to a halt as thunder boomed above. It shook the whole building, threatening it to collapse, but as quickly as it came it left.

Barely had anyone had any time to take a breath of relief before a lightning bolt came tumbling down through the ceiling, leaving all the demigods blinded for a second. As the light cleared Percy let out a gasp of shock at the scene in front of him.

Zeus stood there with Thalia in chains at his feet. "This girl has been deemed a traitor to Olympus. My bolt was stolen and since she is the only one capable of touching something so powerfully charged with lightning she is our only suspect." He gave Percy and his friends a glance full of pity before continuing.

"I personally do not want to anger the Primordials if our accusations are false, so the council came up with a compromise. If the quest Ms. Nightshade has received is completed by the winter solstice then we will allow her to be set free, and if not…" He looked sadly down at Thalia before letting out a sigh and flashing away with the daughter of Gaia.

Percy stood from his seat with murderous intentions in his eyes. "Jason and Bianca are coming. Zoë, I'll let you choose your two, but we leave before lunch, and let it be warned that whoever stole the master bolt will have Tarturas to pay."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened and people parted out of the way of the angry son of Pontus, clearly seeing his need for space. The only one who followed was Zoë, and no one tried to stop her either.

(A/N: Sorry if the end was rushed. I have a headache, but wanted you guys to receive the chapter anyways. I hope this story will gain more followers and reviews since it's longer, but if not I'll still continue it.)


End file.
